Sayonara
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: "Terimakasih untuk 3 tahun ini kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memasuki kehidupanmu, walau hanya sebentar aku sudah merasa amat bahagia.. yah walaupun akhirnya seperti ini. Aku selalu memimpikan hubungan kita berakhir dengan bahagia, dan aku sudah berusaha. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Sayonara.."


Lucy tengah duduk disofa berwarna biru dengan corak bunga sakura. Jari tangannya menekan tombol guna memindah channel televisi. Siaran televisi hari ini sangat membosankan bahkan sedikitpun tak menghibur moodnya yang sedang memburuk. Manik hazelnya yang biasanya memancarkan sinar kelembutan dan teduh kini berganti dengan pancaran sinar.. kesedihan.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya pada sandaran sofa dan mengambil nafas panjang kemudian ia hembuskan. Jari-jemarinya memijit pelan bagian pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening. Ia menaikkan kakinya pada meja yang berada tepat didepannya. Lucy mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah sangat lelah pada kehidupannya yang kian hari kian membuatnya semakin rapuh. Berharap menemukan titik terang yang membuatnya bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut pinkish yang menenteng sebuah tas dan jas kantornya. Tanpa menoleh kearah Lucy, pemuda itu bergegas menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Lucy hanya meliriknya dan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Itu kekasihnya. 3tahun waktu berpacaran mungkin cukup untuk mereka mengikat sebuah hubungan resmi. Namun tidak mungkin.

Yah. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini mereka saling diam dan tak sedikitpun bertegur sapa. Lucy sudah lelah, terlalu lelah dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis dan menumpahkan segalanya. Tapi sudah tak bisa lagi air matanya mengalir sekedar untuk melegakan dan memberikan ruang hatinya.

Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan yang akan ia kirimkan pada kekasihnya.

Seperti itulah jika mereka berkomunikasi. Tanpa ada pembicaraan dan juga komunikasi langsung dari mulut ke mulut maupun bertatapan muka. Kebahagiaan yang dulu ia rasakan sudah semakin memudar bahkan menghilang.

_**to : Dragneel-Sama**_

_**Sepertinya kita harus bicara. Aku akan menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama.**_

send.

Baru kali ini semenjak beberapa bulan lalu mereka tak lagi makan bersama atau sekedar bersantai bersama. Itupun Lucy yang mengajak Natsu terlebih dahulu. Lucy merasa ia tak mengenal Natsu yang sekarang.

Lucy beranjak menuju meja makan dan menghidangkan beberapa menu makanan diatasnya. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi makan sembari menunggu Natsu keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Natsu keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Rambutnya yang basah berkilau terkena sinar lampu yang menyinari tepat diruangan tersebut menandakan ia barusaja membersihkan dirinya.

Dengan wajah dinginnya dan sikap acuh, Natsu duduk berseberangan dengan posisi Lucy.

"Makanlah dulu." ujar Lucy.

Natsu sedikit terkejut mendengar nada bicara Lucy yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah makan." ucapnya tak kalah dingin.

Lucy meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar.

"Jika kau mau bicara langsung saja. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Natsu kembali berbicara.

Maklum saja ia adalah pimpinan perusahaan tersukses di Osaka. Pekerjannya membuat waktunya sangat sedikit untuk bersantai, bahkan hampir saja tak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk ayahnya yang serta merta memberikan jabatan perusahaan kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." ujar Lucy pelan. Dahi Natsu sedikit mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Aku menyerah.. dan kita akhiri saja kebersamaan kita."

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tau apa alasanku, dan aku tak perlu repot-repot memberitahukan kepadamu."

Natsu menatap Lucy tajam. Manik hazelnya tak mampu menatap pemuda berambut pinkish. Sekilas sorot matanya menyiratkan bahwa dirinya tengah terluka. Luka yang amat dalam dan mungkin tak bisa untuk disembuhkan.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya mencoba memandang kekasihnya walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, aku sudah menyerah dan lelah untuk mempertahankan semuanya." jelas Lucy.

"Tidak ! aku tidak mau !" cegah Natsu.

Lucy menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau mengakhiri permainanmu?! apa kau tak merasa bahwa aku juga mempunyai perasaan sama seprtimu?! sekali dua kali aku masih bisa memaafkanmu ! tapi ternyata aku yang sangat bodoh, tak menyadari bahwa kebaikanku memaafkanmu malah melukaiku sendiri?! aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu !" Suara Lucy sedikit meninggi.

"Lucy !" bentak Natsu.

"Aku sudah lelah bertahan, mencoba mempertahankan semuanya. Tapi tak disangka kau yang menghancurkan hubungan kita ! kau pikir perasaanku seperti apa? seenakmu mempermainkan seseorang yang telah menemanimu saat kau belum mengecap apa arti kesuksesan ! Sungguh aku sudah tak sangg-"

PYYYYAAAARRR !

"CUKUP !"

Natsu membanting sebuah piring yang berada diatas meja makan. Untung saja piring tersebut adalah piring kosong. Lucy terkejut melihat ekspresi Natsu yang tajam menatapnya. Cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan membuat pandangannya kabur. Kelopak matanya tak sanggup lagi menampung genangan air yang terus menerus mendesak agar segera jatuh. Akhirnya cairan bening tersebut membasahi pipi porselennya.

"Kau bahkan tak mengerti bahwa itu adalah sebuah benda peninggalan ibuku yang sangat berharga. Dan kau memecahkannya." ucapan dan tawa kesedihan Lucy membuat dada Natsu sedikit muncul rasa bersalahnya.

"Lucy.. maafkan aku." pinta Natsu.

"Maaf ? mudah untukmu mengucap kata maaf setelah apa yang kau perbuat. Lihatlah piring itu, dari luar terlihat begitu kuat namun siapa sangka bahwa dengan sebuah bantingan mampu memecahkannya berkeping-keping ! Apa ku tidak pernah berpikir hatiku sama halnya dengan piring tersebut ?! bukan hanya satu atau dua bantingan saja ! coba kau ingat berapa kali kau melakukannya kepadaku?"

"Lucy.."

"Dan juga setelah aku tau kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan sekretaris barumu, menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya ! sementara aku yang selalu menunggumu disini bahkan sampai aku mati rasa kau tak menyadari itu ! aku lelah dengan semua permainanmu Natsu ! "

Dada Natsu terasa tertohok dan sesak. Sakit sekali saat melihat Lucy tengah menitikkan air mata. Pandangan matanya juga sangat tajam. Bahkan pandangan mata seperti itu tak pernah Lucy perlihatkan kepadanya. Seorang gadis yang selalu menatapnya lembut dan penuh perhatian, kini tak ia dapati pada gadisnya tersebut.

"Lucy Maafkan aku.." hanya kata tersebut yang keluar dari bibir Natsu.

"Jujur saja aku lelah, kau tak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku sekedar berbagi letihmu kepadaku.. namun sedikitpun kau tak menganggapku ada.. Kadang, aku juga bertanya-tanya, dimana letak dan apa kesalahanku?" Lucy berbalik hendak meninggalkan Natsu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Kanada malam ini, ayahku menjodohkanku dengan putra teman kerjanya dan mungkin saja ini jalan terbaik untuk kita.. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku menjadi beban untukmu dan hanya mengganggu aktifitasmu. Berbahagialah hubunganmu dengan pacar barumu tak ada halangan dariku.." Nada suara Lucy sesikit melembut. Ia menoleh kearah Natsu, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menunduk.

"Terimakasih untuk 3 tahun ini kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memasuki kehidupanmu, walau hanya sebentar aku sudah merasa amat bahagia.. yah walaupun akhirnya seperti ini. Aku selalu memimpikan hubungan kita berakhir dengan bahagia, dan aku sudah berusaha. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Sayonara.." suara Lucy terdengar sedikit serak. Mungkin saja karena ia terlalu bersemangat mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

Lucy mengambil kopernya yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi. Dengan berat hati ia,melangkah meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Reventon berwarna abu-abu terparkir di halaman depan apartemen. Lucy menghampiri mobil tersebut, perlahan kaca jendela bagian pengemudi terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda itu.

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul kearahnya. "Aku ingat sesuatu yang pernah kau katakan.."

**Melepaskan bukan berarti menyerah. Tetapi lebih kepada memahami bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat dipaksakan. **

**.**

**Jangan sesali mereka yg menghampiri hidupmu, lalu memilih pergi. Karena mereka telah mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara tuk melepaskan. **

**.**

.

"Aku memilihmu.." Lucy tersenyum.

Lantas ia segera membuka pintu bagian depan dan duduk tepat di sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Terlihat dari kejauhan, Natsu mencoba mengejar Lucy sembari memanggil-manggil namanya. Lucy tak merespon terikan Natsu dan ia tetap membisu di tempatnya.

"Dia memanggilmu.."

"Sudahlah Gray.. cepatlah, aku tak ingin kita tertinggal jadwal penerbangan." ucap Lucy.

Pemuda itu segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkah Natsu terhenti, manik onyxnya menatap mobil yang membawa Lucy semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat. Ia begitu menyesal telah mencampakkan Lucy yang selalu setia berada disampingnya. Gadis itu hanya butuh perhatian dan waktunya saja, namun apa yang mau dikata. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Menangispun tak akan mengembalikan Lucy kehadapannya.

Sekarang ia telah menyadari bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Saat seorang yang kau cintai memilih Pria lain untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Lucy.."

.

.

.

Natsu duduk di sebuah bar dengan ditemani beberapa botol wine yang telah kosong. Ia menenggak gelas berisi wine dengan alkohol berkadar tinggi yang berada pada tangannya. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu ia masih sanggup mengkontrol dirinya. Natsu menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan dengan siku yang menumpu pada meja bar. Ditatapnya gelas berisi wine tersebut dengan pandangan sayu.

"Lucy.."

Ia tak menghiraukan berapa lama ia telah duduk disana. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang berdiri disana.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Natsu.."

"Biarlah Laxus, aku memang menyedihkan. Bahkan kata-kata itu sangat pantas untuk pemuda brengsek sepertiku." ujar Natsu frustasi.

Laxus meraih sebuah kursi bar di samping Natsu. "Kau terlihat bukan seperti dirimu saja, kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan Lucy pergi meninggalkanku setelah kejadian ini." Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi wine dibgin tersebut. Matanya menatap sayu kedepan.

"Tak heran. Itu akibatnya jika kau berani bermain api di belakangnya.. jadi terimalah, kau yang memulai semua ini terlebih dulu. Sekarang lepaskan dia, dia juga berhak untuk memilih kebahagiaannya." Laxus menatap Natsu datar.

Natsu menoleh dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"AKU TAK MAU !"

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat keras kepala.. sekarang aku akan bertanya kepadamu. Apakah selama ini Lucy pernah menyakitimu? apakah dia pernah membuat kesalahan sampai-sampai membuatmu melakukan hal yang membuat hatinya tersakiti olehmu?" tanya Laxus tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya.

Natsu terdiam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat ini kau berada diposisinya?"

Natsu masih membisu. Laxus mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Lisanna?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Natsu. Ia masih mematung. Hatinya sangat perih dan sakit mendengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku hanya bosan.." lirihnya.

"Semudah itu kau mengatakannya?"

Natsu menoleh kearah Laxus. Tatapan mata pemuda pirang itu tampak menyiratkan suatu hal, namun ia tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lucy? apakah selama kalian menjalin hubungan ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia bosan denganmu?"

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak pernah ia mendengar langsung dari bibir Lucy. Bahkan Lucy berusaha menyambut kepulangannya dengan ramah dan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Namun beberapa bulan ini ia tak pernah lagi menyambutnya dengan hangat. Hanya ekspresi dingin dan acuh. Perilakunya bertepatan saat Natsu memulai menjalin hubungan dengan sekretaris barunya. Lisanna.

Sial.

Wajah cantik Lucy yang begitu menenangkan kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Natsu membeku memorinya memutar saat-saat kebersamaan dengan gadisnya itu.

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.."

"Sekarang? saat semuanya sudah terjadi begitu saja kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? aku tak percaya dia bisa mempertahankan perasaannya kepada laki-laki sepertimu.."

"Apa maksudmu ?!" Nada suara Natsu mulai meninggi.

"Natsu.. kebahagiaan seseorang itu tak diukur dari limpahan materi yang selama ini kau cari dengan kerasnya.. terkadang ia hanya membutuhkan waktumu, perhatianmu barang sedikit saja." Laxus menghidupkan koreknya dan menyulut ujung rokok yang kini berada di katupan bibirnya.

"Tapi dia adalah kebahagiaanku.."

"Dan kau bukan kebahagiaannya." potong Laxus.

Natsu merasakan dirinya seperti tertampar sebuah besi baja dengan bara yang menyala. Perasaannya kian kalut, sungguh ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kaulakukan jika seorang wanita telah memilih takdirnya, yang hanya bisa kau lakukan adalah melepasnya. Dia telah memilih laki-laki yang menurutnya baik dan bisa mengerti keadaan dirinya."

"Tidak akan ! akuakan membawanya kembali !"

Natsu menggebrak meja bar dan kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kepergian Lucy, Natsu masih tampak tak ada perkembangan apapun. Ia masih menyesali dirinya sendiri. Kini pernikahan Lucy tinggal beberapa hari membuatnya semakin frustasi dan sangat menyedihkan. Pernah ia menyusul gadis itu ke Kanada untuk membujuknya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah penolakan yang meluncur dari bibir gadis tersebut. Bahkan pandangan matanya masih sempat menatap Natsu dengan lembut.

Apakah itu tandanya Lucy telah memaafkannya?

Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya memperbaiki kesalahan yang sengaja ia perbuat?

Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa disadari Apa yang telah Natsu lakukan kepada gadis tersebut sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya menutup hati.

Tak ada lagi kesempatan.

Tak ada lagi canda tawa diantara mereka maupun sambutan hangat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Natsu meringkuk ditas kasur berukuran single size kepunyaan Lucy. Masih ada aroma tubuh gadis tersebut yang tertinggal. Ia begitu merindukannya. Rasa bersalahnya membuatnya semakin gila dan tak terkontrol. Natsu mencoba melepaskan Lucy dengan berkencan dengan banyak wanita. Namun itu semua tak membuatnya melupakan sesosok gadis yang telah mengisi kehampaan hatinya. Malah ia semakin teringat pada gadis tersebut. Pada genggaman tangannya, terdapat sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna pink muda yang merupakan surat terakhir yang ditulis Lucy untuknya sebelum pertengkaran mereka dimalam itu.

Kini ia sendirian.

Tak ada yang memeluknya hangat.

Tak ada yang selalu berisik ditengah waktu santainya.

Tak ada lagi sesosok gadis yang selalu sibuk membuatkan hidangan yang sangat lezat untuknya.

Tak ada lagi ciuman mesra yang mendarat pada tiap bagian wajahnya.

Dan tak ada lagi wanita yang sanggup menggantikan posisi kekasihnya.

.

_**Terkadang kita menganggap sepele hal-hal yang menurut kita tidak penting. Padahal dibalik itu semua, yang kita anggap sepele tanpa kita sadari mempunyai peranan dan pengaruh besar bagi kehidupan kita.**_

_**Saat kita bosan, jenuh, dan mulai tergoda. Disitulah kesetiaan kita akan diuji.**_

_**Tetap bertahan atau melepaskannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Natsu._

_Aku tak tau apakah ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan kita. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana dan apa lagi usaha yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku merasa usahaku sangat sia-sia saat aku mendapati dirimu pulang bekerja tanpa menyambut diriku yang entah berapa lama menantimu, menunggumu._

_Natsu..._

_Banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, tapi aku tak akan memaksamu untuk membicarakan tentang hal yang akan kusampaikan. Mengingat dirimu yang mempunyai tanggung jawab atas pekerjaan dan kesibukanmu._

_Aku hanya meminta waktumu sebentar saja untuk membagi lelah, letihmu kepadaku. Dan itu cukuo membuatku bahagia._

_Natsu.._

_Bagiku kau tetaplah seseorang yang begitu kucintai, yang pernah mengisi waktu luangku dengan senyumanmu. Tapi kau tau? aku kehilangan itu._

_Kehilangan senyummu yang menyejukkanku.._

_Kehilangan pengertianmu yang selalu membuatku nyaman.._

_Dan kehilangan sebagian dirimu.._

_Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku hanya menjadi seorang pengganggu dalan kehidupan barumu._

_Maafkan aku yang tak menjaga perasaanku yang kian lama memudar seiring aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita._

_Itu semua diluar kendaliku._

_Tapi terimakasih kau telah menyadarkanku dan mengajariku bagaimana cara melepaskan seseorang._

_Tapi saat ini, aku sungguh lelah, dan semakin tak sanggup jika harus terus bertahan dengan semua ini._

_Terlalu menyakitkan._

_Maafkan aku Natsu._

_Dan Sayonara..._

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI.**

**.**

Satu lagi fic oneshoot yang secara tak sengaja terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Dan mencoba mengekspresikannya pada sebuah tulisan yang mungkin saja tak sehebat para penulis diluar sana. Aaahhh.. terlalu gaje dan aneh.

Hahaha.. XD


End file.
